Nerd x 2
by booknerd02
Summary: A new girl moves to Morris with her parents and not any sooner that Shelton sees her, he's falling. But, twist and turns make a relationship between them hard. Sorry, summaries aren't my thing. (Please Read! (and Review))


**A new girl moves to Morris and she is just as nerdy as Shelton himself. He instantly falls for her and then at a school dance, messes up. Big Time! What happens will they be good together or will she ditch him for other interests. (*Cough* *Cough* A different boy *Cough* *COUGH!* (Tory discovers her new found feelings for one boy))**

* * *

It starts like every other day, but something in the air seems different. As soon as I'm out of the condo with the guys I see a figure in the condo that has never been moved in to. A girl jumps out of the moving truck and then reaches up and grabs a box full of stuff. Before she goes anywhere, she juggles the box with one hand to push her glasses up and then proceeds in the condo. I look back at the guys and I see Ben and Hi look back at me, but Shelton looks like he just got the crap scared out of him. Wide eyes and mouth agape. He comes back to reality when he realizes his glasses are falling, well that and the fact that the three of us are staring at him. After he looks at us, we give eachother weird looks.

I start toward her after she comes back outside, a few minutes later, and Ben has to end up pulling Shelton behind him. As I walk closer, I see that she is somewhere around Shelton's height (she's 5' 7") and has auburn hair that lines her face. She also has thick, black rimmed glasses. I'm wondering if she came from somewhere with warm weather, because she's pretty tan, like almost Ben dark. (Reminder: Ben "claims" that he's part Sewee Indian) I'm starting to think that she and Shelton would be perfect. Just how fast does she crack? (If she does?) btw: I meant crack as in cracking codes)

I approach her and say:

"Hi. I'm Tory, and this is Ben, Hiram and Shelton." I say as I point behind me and as I point at Shelton he immediately straightens up. I hear three mumbled 'hi's'

"Nice to meet you." The girl responds. Then says:

"I'm Blaire." No sooner than she says this than two adults come outside.

"Blaire, who are your new friends?" The woman asks.

I see an eye roll from Blaire and she says:

"This is Tory, Ben, and-"

"Hi." I shoot in.

"Right. Thanks."

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Mitchell."

Blaire then says:

"Mom and Dad are gonna be working at the Loggerhead Island Research Institute."

"Yeah, LIRI. My dad is the director there."

"You're Kit Howard's daughter?" A man comes around from behind the truck.

I give a slight nod.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." I mutter, then say:

"Well, we should get goin. You wanna come with?"

Sure, where are we going?" Blaire asks.

I look at the guys then say

"We'll tell you on the way there."

As we head to the boat I see Blaire stop mid step.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I didn't know we would be taking a boat."

"Ben's boat pretty much takes us everywhere."

I see her nod and then start walking again.

As we get closer to the boat I see Cooper stand up. Ears perked up and head turned sideways. I walk over to the boat, get on and start petting him.

As soon as Coop sees Blaire he gets up and the fur on his neck stands up. I pet him, trying to get him to calm down and I tell her to stick her hand out for Coop to sniff it, once we're all on the boat, and she does so, he sniffs it, and then climbs over from my lap and sits in between me and Blaire. Odd, he's never done that before.

Seeing my confused look at Coop, she says: "I have a dog at home, she's part German shepherd, Like Cooper?"

I nod and then smile. I start to try to flare, then as I do so I see Hi give me a look that says What-are-you-thinking!? Then he looks at Blaire with strained eyes, she doesn't notice because she's looking out to sea behind her, and occasionally petting Coop.

After, what seems like an hour of silence, Blaire asks:

"So, where exactly _**are**_ we going?"

I look at Ben and they seem to be reading my thoughts... We were gonna head to the bunker, but until we can determine whether or not we can trust Blaire, the secret bunker, stays a _**secret.**_

* * *

When we get to the shore of Folly beach, the boys climb out to pull the boat ashore. I go to the steering wheel and only pull the throttle a tiny bit and that helps the boys so I cut the engine. After the boat is safe from not floating away, Blaire and I jump out and after us, Coop. The boys and us are walking along the beach just because there's not much else we could do. We obviously cant show her the lab, we don't even need it for anything, and the bunker is off-limits. I see something in the sand in front of me, so I bend down and pick it up. It's some sort of shell and I have no clue what it is. So I ask Shelton:

"Hey Shelton, any idea what this is?"

Before Shelton can answer, Blaire speaks up and says: "It's a Lettered Olive shell. They are native to the South Carolina area and actually the South Carolinian state shell..." Then she looks down, her face flooding with color. Shelton just stares at her, wide eyed as the rest of us. She looks up and her cheeks flood with more color.

"Oh... My... God... How- but- where are you-" Hi spits out.

She laughs a little and says:

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you... I used to live in Southern Florida. And... since I'm an only child and mom and dad work a lot i kinda spent a lot of time on the beach. Collecting shells and researching them..."

"Holy Crap..." It takes me a minute to realize that those words didn't come from Hi's mouth but from Sheltons'. I feel my pocket buzz so I take out my phone and see that it's Jason, he sent me a text. It says:

'I'm having a party Sat. night, you should come.'

I reply, 'What time and can I bring the guys?' and after I send it I realize, what about Blaire...

'A new girl moved to Morris, can I bring her too?'

He sends a text a few minutes later, that says:

'Sure, I'd like to meet her... sure, why not. But Ben needs to behave.'

I send back: 'k! thx, he will, but u too.'

I look up and then say:

"Hey, Jason's having a party Saturday night, you guys wanna go?"

I get a nod from Hi and one unsure look from Shelton as his eyes look from Blaire to Ben. Ben, I get nothing.

"Oh, Blaire, I forgot. Jason said it's ok if you come too, you would meet him at the end of summer, but now works too, right?"

Her look goes from feeling left out to happy and I get a quiet 'sure, sounds fun'. Shelton seems a little more relieved and Ben still keeps a straight face.

Then he says: "Nah, I think i'm gonna skip."

I roll my eyes and see Coop come bounding back to us, I hadn't realized he left... He looks tired and I slip on my shades and flare. I don't care what the guys say, I'm flaring.

**SNAP**

As soon as I'm flaring I get a few emotions from Coop. Tiredness, and something I'm not quite sure of... I look at him through my shades and he's looking past us, the fur on the back of his neck standing on end. I look behind me and see that it's Chance, Madison and Jason. I'm surprised the rest of the Tripod of Skank aren't right behind Madison. Before they get over to where we are, I try to get rid of my flare.

**SNUP**

I take off my shades and put them on top of my head. Jason sees us and he waves. I wave back. I turn around back to the group and Ben gives me a 'can-we-leave-look'. I ignore it and turn to Blaire.

"Ignore Madison, ok?"

She gives me a slight nod and i nod back and turn around just as they stop in front of us.

Madison glares at me and I just ignore it. Chance and Madison pass us and as they do so, I see Chance wink from my peripheral vision and roll my eyes. Jason stops though and Chance and Madison seem not to notice.

I say: "Hey Jason."

"Hey Tory" He nods to Shelton, Hi and Ben.

They nod back,

"I'm Jason" He says to Blaire.

"Blaire."

"Nice to meet you" He replies.

Then I hear a faint yell and Jason seems to have heard it too because he sees Chance and Madison up ahead waiting for him, finally just realizing that he was behind a lot. He starts to say something but I can't hear it because I'm standing on the beach with Ben, Jason, Blaire, Shelton, and Hi when, everything goes black.

* * *

"tory?"

Pause

"Tory!?" I hear someone say, nervously (probably Hi, ugh)

"TORYYY!?" Then I hear my name yelled, with panic

I slowly open my eyes to the blinding sunlight. I'm still on the beach, with Hi and Ben's faces in my own. I reach my hands up and push them away, so I can sit up. As soon as, I sit up, I get a shooting pain in my head and wince. My hand shoots up to where the pain was and I feel a small bump.

"You ok?"

"fine." I say.

"What happened- was it an f-l-a-"

"I know what you mean Hiram."

"Jeez, sorr-y."

"It's fine, it's just that- just that-" Just then I start to feel everything starting to go black again and then I feel a hand press against my back, firm yet soft. Ben.

"Whoa, I dont think so."

I try to laugh, but it hurts even with a tiny laugh, so i wince. I lie there, while my head is resting on Ben's lap. I look over to Blaire and she has a twinkle in her eye that I recognize way too much. I sit up, slowly and even though I get a stabbing headache I ignore it and say:

"I think I'm feeling better, but we really need to get to the-" I don't finish my sentence on purpose, the guys understand where I'm trying to get. Ben nods. But, says:

" We can go later, but you shouldn't go anywhere for now."

Just then. Someone's cell beeps. We all look around and Blaire realizes it's hers, a text:

" Um... My parents need me home for more unpacking. You mind giving me a lift?" She says with an 'ugh-stupid-moving-boxes look in her eyes. Ben nods and Shelton pipes up and says.

"I'll come, I probably gotta go anyway." Everyone says silent for a minute then Ben says,

"Hiram, stay here with Tory and make sure she doesn't go anywhere." He nods and then I make eye-contact with Ben and he says,

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I nod, sadly that I'm the cripple. Ugh...

* * *

Ben -

I can't help but think of Tory the whole time I drive the boat back to Morris. Shelton and Blaire are talking about their interests with math and science stuff... I stare straight at the wide open ocean as I drive. I hope Hi takes care of her. Some dance for school is less than two weeks. Tory goes on and on about it. I hate that I left her there with Hi, but I don't trust either of those two bozos to drive my boat. I really want to get back to her and I realize that I'm slowing down, so I speed back up a little and accidentally (okay so not entirely accidental) press the pedal a little too hard. We start zooming across the ocean and I can see the dock so I lift my foot a little.


End file.
